Various firearm muzzle accessories exist for connection to a muzzle of a firearm. For example, firearm suppressors are connectable to a muzzle of a firearm to reduce sound emitted when a shot is fired from the firearm. Other firearm muzzle accessories include muzzle brakes, flash hiders, and suppressor mounts.